You and Him
by NacchiSA
Summary: Made from my friend's request. Kano x Reader fanfic. For Kano's fans, enjoy it.


You and Him

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Kagerou Project's characters. This story is based from Kagerou Project by Jin/Shizen no Teki-P**

* * *

"U, um, can I sit next to you?"

Argh, I'm so nervous. I'm a new student here. Sadly, I couldn't introduce myself properly in front of the class, and there just one empty chair, far behind, beside a blonde boy.

"Eh? Sure, sure. No one here, anyway." He said.

I sat nervously, took my books from the bag. Secretly I peeped my chairmate. He had messy blonde hair and cat-like eyes. Wrong action, looked to his eyes. They makes me more nervous than before.

"Hi." Suddenly he talked to me, makes me surprised. My legs were hitting the desk. "Ah, sorry, sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I answered. "Oh, nice to meet you. I'm…"

"It's okay, I know your name already. You already introduced yourself, right?" he smiled. "I'm Kano Shuuya."

"N, nice to meet you." My face turned red.

He laughed. "Oh, don't be so nervous~ It makes me feel guilty."

And the way he talked like cat's meowing.

"Just relax." He said. "So, you just moved here, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Where are you come from?"

"Can you stop asking me, please? I still…"

"Okay, okay, sorry. I'll stop talking." He 'locked' his mouth.

Bell rang. School was over. I put my books to my bag.

"Hey, hey, Where'd you live?" he asked. I told him my address.

"My house is around there! Do you want to go home together with me?"

I surprised. What's with this boy? We just knew each other today, but suddenly he asked me to go home together. There's no way he wanted to ask me to.. to _date_.

"Anyway, my siblings already went home. I'm alone." He smiled.

Okay, I'm doomed.

Finally, we walked together.

He looked happy, and how he doing something as we walked… It makes people think that he's my boyfriend. Oh, this is embarrassing.

"Hey, hey." He tried to draw my attention. "I know a delicious ice cream shop near here. Do you want to go there."

"Eh? But…"

"Oh, don't be shy." He laughed. "Don't worry. I'll buy it for you." He winked his left eye, then pulled my hand. My face turned red. Oh, I hope I could read his mind…

"What flavor do you want?"

"I'll choose bubble gum."

"Okay." He told the waitress. "Here."

"Th, thanks." I started to lick my ice cream. He chose coffee flavor.

"It's delicious." I said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We continue walking.

"I turn here." I said. "Thanks… for walking with me. And for the ice cream."

"It's okay." He smiled. "Okay then. Good bye."

"Bye." I waved my hand.

Since that day, he always do anything with me.

Until one day…

I sat down on my bed, playing cellphone, until he called me.

"What again, Kano?" I asked.

"_Don't be so cold._" I could hear his laugh. "_Do you want to go out with me?_"

"To?"

"_Somewhere fun~_" he said. "_Meet me at the ice cream shop at 9_."

"We're gonna eat ice cream again?"

"_It's a secret~_" He ended the call.

What was he mean? Go somewhere, just two of us? Was he kidding me?

I had no choice but to fulfill his wish.

I was waiting in front of the shop. I chose to wear short-sleeve dress and jeans, because I had no idea for my costume for date. He arrived five minute after me.

"Sorry I'm late." He said. He wore half-sleeve brown shirt with black hoodie and jeans.

"It's okay." I said. "SO, what are we gonna do?"

"Let's go to the amusement park!" he said cheerfully.

"What?! Amusement park? So we're having date?!"

"Let's go!" he pulled my hand.

"Listen to me!" I shouted, but it's no use. Now we're headed to the amusement park.

And so, we played everything. Playing roller coaster, went to ghost house (I always screamed, while he laughed and act like a boyfriend), and last, we went to the ferris wheel.

"Okay." I said when we sit inside the ferris wheel. "What do you want? A boy doesn't bring his friend (I was too embarrassed to said 'girlfriend') to the ferris wheel unless he wants to tell something."

"Oh, so you know it." He smirked. "Yeah, actually I want to tell you something."

"And what's that?"

His face turned red. "Actually, I… Like you since you're sit next to me."

Okay, he makes me surprised.

"And I want to ask you." He stood in front of me now. "Do you want… to be… my girlfriend?"

Eh? What's he mean?

"To be… your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, the ferris wheel was shaking too hard. Kano almost fell, and now his face was straight in front of my face.

"So?" he asked. "What's your answer?"

I hesitated before answered.

"Yes." I said, my face turned red. "Yes, Kano."

"Well, that's great." He smiled.

Then, he kissed my forehead.


End file.
